


Always Been You

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2020 HH Bingo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harmony & Co's Lyric Llama, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: The night of the Yule Ball changes everything.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Articcat621's 2020 HH Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621045
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Lyric Llama





	Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 Square I4: Friends To Lovers and Harmony and Co March 2nd #LyricLlama:“Right from the start, You were a thief, you stole my heart, And I, your willing victim.” Just Give Me a Reason by Pink featuring Nate Ruess.
> 
> Thank you to Starrnobella for looking this over. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

“Hermione, are you all right?”

Looking up, she sniffled, wiping the tears from her face as she glanced at Harry. “Fine,” she muttered.

He took a seat next to her on the steps. “Sorry Ron was a prat - he just told me what happened.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Hermione muttered, huffing. 

“Of course it matters,” Harry countered. “You’re upset.”

“Ron’s always a prat, though,” Hermione muttered. “I shouldn’t have let it bother me today… It’s never bothered me before.”

“It always bothers you,” Harry pointed out, grinning. “You just hide it really well.”

“Not well enough if you noticed,” Hermione grumbled. She reached up and wiped the evidence of her tears from her face.

“I always notice things,” Harry said. Silence fell between the two of them as they sat on the steps. The music from the Great Hall was drifting into the corridor, but Harry had no desire to rejoin the party.

“Harry, you know, if you need a date for the Yule Ball so badly, you could have just asked me,” Hermione said after a few moments.

Harry swallowed nervously. “I… I thought about it.”

“Then, why didn’t you?” Hermione looked at him, curiously.

“Because by the time I realised I should, you were already going with someone.” He looked around. “Where is Krum, by the way?”

“Who knows,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes. “Probably snogging his third or fourth girl of the night.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said.

“Don’t be… I really didn’t want to go with him.”

“Then, why did you?”

“Because I didn’t want to go alone.” She worried her lower lip. “And the person I was waiting on didn’t make a move.”

“Ron is stupid like that,” Harry offered.

“I wasn’t talking about Ron,” Hermione said, looking at Harry. When he didn’t say anything, she shook her head. “I’m talking about you, Harry,” she said after a few moments. 

“What?” he asked, his voice cracking.

“Do I have to spell it out for you, Harry?” Hermione asked. She cleared her throat. “I fancy you, Harry.”

“Since when?” he asked after he swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Right from the start,” Hermione murmured. “You stole my heart the moment I met you, Harry.”

“Thank Merlin,” he said quietly.

She looked into his green eyes. “Oh?”

“Because I’m actually crazy for you, Hermione… I just… I thought you fancied Ron.” 

“No, it’s you,” she whispered, leaning in slightly. “It’s always been you.”

Harry closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers. He held her hand tightly as they kissed, taking their relationship to the next level.


End file.
